1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of electrical connectors, relates to an electrical connector for connection with a partner device that has an inflator housing, a squib, and a retainer, and also relates to a squib connection device that includes the partner device and the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2012-22990-A discloses a connector that can suppress deformation of a locking arm that presses a slider assembled to a housing via a biasing means. This connector includes an initiator and a housing. A shunt of the initiator is provided with the locking arm. A slider is assembled, via a spring, to a terminal housing portion provided in a housing body of the housing. When mounting the housing to the initiator, the locking arm rides up the housing, then comes into contact with an arm reception portion of the slider and presses the slider in resistance to the biasing of the spring, and then undergoes restoration so as to become locked with the terminal housing portion. The end face of the slider that comes into contact with the locking arm is tapered so as to guide the locking arm in the restoring direction of the locking arm.